This invention relates generally to devices for stretching fur and the like.
It is well known that the value of pelts is determined not only by the kind of animal that was the host, but also by the length of the fur which in many ways reflect the size and maturity of the animal. In this aspect, the art of stretching furs is one of considerable importance to trappers and traders and the like in furs since one's profit is directly related to the fur's dimensions.
Thus, it is extremely important to carefully but efficiently stretch fur pelts and the like to a maximum length.
The following patents reflect the state of the art of which applicant is aware in so far as these patents appear to be germane to the patent process:
______________________________________ 1,892,624 Nelson Dec. 27, 1932 1,932,167 Weigand et al Oct. 24, 1933 2,231,903 Graham Feb. 18, 1941 2,247,738 Welty July 1, 1941 2,485,242 Leighton Oct. 18, 1949 ______________________________________
Of these, the patent to Leighton appears to be of great interest since he teaches the use of a fur stretching device in which a surrounding framework is provided along a longitudinal axis thereof with extensible means, one extremity of which is provided with a plurality of diverse tail engaging clamps or the like for contacting the pelt. It is to be noted that this device appears to be laterally as well as longitudinally extensible.
Graham teaches the use of a similar device in which a theaded central rod is operatively connected to side rails and transverse sections which are adapted to translate from the threaded rod as a function of rod turning so as to provide a stretching in two directions.
The patent to Nelson similarly is provided with a central member capable of longitudinal displacement which simultaneously causes the lateral portions of the fur to similarly stretch.
Likewise, Weigand et al teaches the use of a fur stretching frame which when deployed provides extensibility in two directions.
Welty teaches the use of an adjustable fur stretcher which also provides lateral deflection but to an apparent lesser degree than the prior art devices.
By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to a first stretching rack upon which a pelt is initially disposed for a preliminary stretching in two directions. Once the initial stretching has been effected, the pelt while still mounted on the first rack is disposed upon a second rack for further stretching only in a longitudinal direction. The first and second racks are suitably fashioned to allow the rapid assemblage of the first rack to the second rack so that an additional secondary stretching of the pelt can be effected, it having been found that subsequent stretching as is disclosed herein will increase the overall length of the pelt by a range from ten to thirty percent.
Whereas prior art devices assumed a relationship between lateral and longitudinal stretching within a single frame, within which the stretching occurs in two direction simultaneously at a predetermined rate. By using the apparatus of the instant application, a greater and more uniform stretching can be effected which is not totally dependent upon the ability of the pelt to be tensioned in two directions simultaneously.